1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of mechanical structures whose deformation can be easily measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of virtual reality, displays are mounted on structures which can be manipulated by a user. The motion of the display is measured and is used to control the user's view point in a computer generated world. Such devices are exemplified by the art described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,638. Making a suitable structure for mounting a display on is a challenge, one desires that the display be movable with little force. It is also desirable that the platform encourages controllable motion which means that the perceived stiffness in the left--right directions be matched with forward--back and that twist also feels similarly stiff. As detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,638 it is desired that it be possible for the structure to facilitate rotations about a user. This invention provides that flexibility is a way which is easy to sense and measure.